The Surprise
by cosmic
Summary: It is Monica's birthday and she has a surprise party! But will she have one more surprise than she bargained for? A C&M fic. Long waited for continuation just added! Please review!
1. Chandler's present.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
The first two paragraphs of this story are written in description. The rest is written in script. This takes place when Mon and Rach are still roomies. No-one is dating anyone else - yet.  
  
Be kind with u're reviews! I'm only just 13!  
  
  
The shop window was silvered in the prismatic sunlight. The watery sun sent kaleidoscopic patterns dancing down through the clouds onto the dusty, footmarked pavement. People hustled all around him, talking, chattering. A snippet of conversation here. A snippet of conversation there. Feet stumbled and lurched over his, and the biting wind did the same. It was bitterly cold.  
  
The sun seemed to have been taken hostage by dark, thunderous clouds. Delicate, flickering patterns no longer lined the sidewalk. Instead, shadows loomed over his head. Yet he had to find it. He knew she would love it.  
  
"Aagh!" Chandler finally achieved what he had been trying to avoid for the past hour - he tripped over his own shoes in the dense crowd and fell. He got up, rubbing his elbow where it had hit a concrete doorstep. Chandler looked up. A faded gold sign above him read, "Boyaldners jewellers: Makers of fine personalized items since 1848." Chandler smiled. The watery sun was beginning to tinge the ends of the clouds, casting a sliver of light onto his chestnut hair. He picked himself up, and pushed open the mahogany door.   
  
  
Ross: You - put the tablecloth on! No, no, the little flowers have to be facing the other way!   
  
Rachel: Why?!  
  
Ross: Because the window is where the sun would be! And the flowers have to face towards the sun! And - JOEY PUT THAT SANDWICH DOWN!  
  
Phoebe: Ross, calm down! Mon's going to love her surprise birthday party. Unless - Rachel, that tablecloth is longer on the right side than on the left side. And Joey! Put that sandwich DOWN and put on the happy birthday fridge magnets. NO, use a ruler! And -   
  
Ross: Phoebe, calm down (in a high pitched imitation)  
  
Rachel: There, is this all right?  
  
Joey: No, because now the little tag is on the top left rather than the bottom right.  
  
**Rachel makes strangling motion**  
  
Rachel: Come on guys? Does everything have to be so perfect? I mean Mon is going to like whatever we do, cos we're her friends. She'll appreciate this.   
  
Ross: Yeah, yeah she will. IN HEAVEN!  
  
Joey: Do you want me to put the banner over here?  
  
Ross: No, no, because then it won't be centred in the aura of the room.  
  
**Joey does the wrist thing**  
  
**Cut to jewellers where Chandler is talking to a jeweller. There is a long queue behind him**  
  
Chandler: So the inscription will read...  
  
Jeweller: To Monica from Chandler.  
  
Chandler: Too wooden.  
  
Jeweller: Happy Birthday Monica from Chandler.  
  
Chandler: Too clichéd.  
  
Jeweller: Is this a gift to a friend or to a partner?  
  
Chandler: Oh, friend, friend, definitely friend, nothing else no definitely friend. A friend.   
  
Jeweller: Remember this day forever Monica, love from Chandler.  
  
Chandler: You're really bad at this. Too soppy.  
  
Jeweller: Well, does your friend have a...nickname?  
  
Chandler: Mon...(his face softens)  
  
Jeweller: (wearily) What about a poem?  
  
Woman in queue: Can I pay for this at another till? (Jeweller ignores her, woman walks out, still holding her item. The alarm goes off, and the woman starts to run. Still they take no notice)  
  
Chandler: A poem! A poem! You are good at this!  
  
Jeweller: So how about...  
  
Scene fades out.  
  
**Chandler strides into Mon and Rachel's apartment, holding his gift in a little bag. Only Ross and Joey are there**  
  
Chandler: Hey, where's Pheebs?   
Joey: She went out to buy a birthday cake.  
  
Chandler: What about the one you guys were supposed to be making?  
  
Joey: She fell on it.  
  
Chandler: WHAT?  
  
Joey: She saw a spirit in the ceiling and...it's a long story.  
  
Ross: And Rachel's gone out to buy some more balloons.  
  
Chandler: We already have balloons.  
  
Ross: No we don't, Phoebe thought Ugly Naked Guy's window cleaner was an axe murderer and catapulted our balloons at him.  
  
(Long pause)  
  
Chandler: Oh, check it out guys! My present for Mon!  
  
**He holds out a little blue box and they all crowd around it. However the camera is angled so we can't see what it is**  
  
Joey: Dude! That's even prettier than my girlfriend..s!  
  
Ross: Hey, what's it say on the back?  
  
**Chandler turns it over**  
  
Ross&Joey: (they read it) OH...MY...GOD!  
  
Chandler: I know!  
  
Joey: No, Chandler, Oh My God!!  
  
Chandler: (even happier!) I know! Won't she love it?  
  
Ross: Chandler, do you love my sister?  
  
Chandler: NO! No, why would you think that? That inscription is from a friend...to another friend. Definitely a friend! Definitely a friend! Fefinitely a diend! Damn!  
  
Joey: You LOVE her!  
  
Chandler: (incredulous) No I Don't!  
  
**Joey and Ross look at him**  
  
Chandler: No!  
**They keep looking**  
  
Chandler: No! (just realising something) OH...MY...GOD!  
  
**Commercial break**  
  
To be continued ... what will happen at Mon's birthday party? What will she say to the gift? And what unexpected person is going to turn up?  
  
Please review!  



	2. An unexpected encounter.

Hello folks! This is a continuation of "The Surprise"! Please read and review, as I really, really love getting reviews. You really need to have read "The Surprise" before reading this, otherwise it will make almost no sense.  
  
**Disclaimer** None of these characters belong to me! They all belong to...erm, well I can't remember now, either Warner Brothers or NBC...But what the heck, they don't belong to me and that's the important thing...  
  
**End of commercial break**  
  
(Scene opens where it left off. Chandler is standing shell-shocked in front of Joey and Ross. Chandler flops down and puts his head in his hands).  
  
Chandler: Oh my god. I love Monica. I love Monica. What am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?  
  
(Long pause)  
  
Joey: I don't know, man.  
  
Chandler: (in the incredulous voice) That's not what you're supposed to say!  
  
Ross: (in the earnest, concerned voice) So, dude. You're in love with my sister? What are you going to do?  
  
Chandler: THAT'S WHAT I'M ASKING YOU!  
  
(Cut to Phoebe in a grocery store buying another birthday cake.)  
  
Phoebe: Chocolate? No, that makes her fat. Marzipan, no, I don't think she'd like that. Maybe I'm in the wrong section. What does she make for other people's birthdays? Last time it was flan. Maybe I should get flan.   
  
(Monica is behind Phoebe in the other aisle buying coffee. She sees Phoebe and comes over)  
  
Phoebe: MONICA MONICA (regains composure) Oh, Monica.   
  
Monica: Hey Pheebs. Whatcha doin'?  
  
Phoebe: Monica! I thought you were still at work!  
  
Monica: They let me come home early cos it's my birthday. What are you doing here?  
  
Phoebe: I'm, I'm (seeing a cake in the aisle shaped like a football) buying a football!   
  
(grabs it and puts it in her shopping basket).  
  
Monica: Pheebs you don't play football.  
  
Phoebe: I know, but look at this one. It is really nice! And it even came in a box!  
  
Monica: Pheebs, that's a cake.  
  
Phoebe: No it isn't. (Looks at it again and pretends to realise something). Oh no.  
  
(Cut back to apartment, Phoebe is inside)  
  
Phoebe: Okay, I got this black forest gateau. I managed to grab it while Monica was paying for her coffee. I finally managed to lose her on the way back here. Phew!  
  
Chandler: Hey that's pretty nice!  
  
Rachel: Switch off the lights! I think I hear her coming!!  
  
(Monica pushes open the door. The lights come on and all the friends jump out and scream "SURPRISE"!)  
  
Monica: Wow guys! This is so great! I love it! You've decorated the apartment so nicely!  
  
Rachel: Really? You're not mad at us for moving everything around?  
  
Monica: Of course not! It's great!  
  
Phoebe: Oh, open your presents, open your presents!  
  
Monica: Oh yes! Can't wait for those presents!  
  
(She sits down in the armchair and all the friends crowd around her)  
  
Joey: Open mine first Mon!  
  
Monica: Okay. It's soft! It's squashy! And it's (opens the present) sexy lingerie.  
  
Joey: I know! Isn't that the best present ever?  
  
Rachel: Joey!  
  
Joey: What? Just wanted to please the lady.  
  
Chandler: (Looks at Joey and Ross) Hey Mon. Why don't you open my present?  
  
Monica: Okay! It feels like a box! And (reaches for the edges of the wrapping paper)  
  
**Doorbell rings**  
  
Monica: Oh, that must be Mom. Hang on a sec Chandler.  
  
**Puts the present down and goes to the door. Chandler looks disappointed.**  
  
Monica: Hey Mo - oh my god!  
**The friends turn around to see who it is**  
  
Monica: Oh my God, Richard!!  
  
**Chandler looks shocked and upset**  
  
Richard: Monica - I just needed to tell you something. I've been thinking about it for a while now and I figured your birthday would be the best time. I still love you Monica. I never stop thinking about you, and that is why, on your birthday Monica, I am asking you to be my wife.  
  
Monica: (faintly) You'd better come in.  
  
**Ending credits**  
  
To be continued! Review , and tell me if it was totally fantastic or if it totally sucked! Also whether it is worth writing a continue. Thanks for reading!  



	3. Have you stopped loving me?

**Disclaimer. Yeah, I don't own friends - it's a sucky life, I know, but I'd rather be upset and not own friends than own it and get sued...yeah, I'll shut up now!**  
  
Here it is! The long awaited continuation!! (sorry it took so long, but my schoolwork comes first...)  
  
Monica: (faintly) You'd better come in.  
  
Richard: Okay. (steps in and looks around at the friends, who are all shellshocked). How are you guys?  
  
Everyone except Chandler(suddenly snapping out of it) Richard!/Hi!/Great to see you! etc..etc...  
  
Richard: Hello, Chandler.  
  
**Chandler does the Chandler face and makes a half hearted grimace/silent Chandler noise. Dedicated fans know what I mean!**  
  
**Long silence as everyone searches for something to say.**  
  
Monica (flustered): Richard, I - we -  
  
Richard: Mon, we don't have to talk about this now. Finish opening your presents and then-   
  
Monica: Presents! Presents? Yes, presents! Gotta love those presents!  
  
**she sits down agitatedly and squirms uncomfortably**  
  
Joey (hinting): Hey, I think Chandler was gonna give you your gift (gives box to Monica)  
  
Chandler: (taking box back) Noooo he wasn't!  
  
Monica: Why not?  
  
Chandler: Because...this isn't for you! It's for...my girlfriend!  
  
Phoebe: Chandler, you don't have a girlfriend.  
  
Chandler: Yes, I do.  
  
Phoebe (seductively) I'll be waiting.  
  
Chandler: Look, Phoebe, this present is for a very special person. I'm just looking (stuffing the box back in his pocket and looking at Richard dejectedly) for the right time to give it to her. Because I know (looking Monica straight in the eyes) she's going to love every second of what I'm giving her.  
  
Rachel: That's beautiful Chandler.  
  
**Ross and Joey are staring at Chandler, obviously eager to hear what he's going to say next**  
  
Chandler: Even if she doesn't love me back, I know I will always love her. As a best friend and as a girlfriend. She's beautiful, funny, smart...  
  
Monica is riveted by his gaze now and everyone's silent.  
  
Monica: And she's...  
  
Richard: Monica, I really need to talk to you. It's now or never -  
  
**The tension is broken and Monica gets up. Chandler buries his head in his hands**  
  
Monica: Okay, Richard...  
  
Richard: Monica, I want to say that whatever happened between us, I never stopped loving you. Never. Sure, we got mad, sure we didn't agree. But I never, ever stopped loving you.  
  
Monica: Richard, don't do this to me!  
  
Richard: Monica, there's only one question I want to ask you. After all we've been through, after all this time.......have you stopped...loving me?  
  
**Rachel and Phoebe are leaning forward with expressions of hope and eagerness. Chandler and Joey and Ross have looks of apprehension on their faces**  
  
Monica:..........yes.  
  
Richard: That's my answer, then.  
  
Monica: I'm sorry.  
  
Richard: It's not your fault.  
  
**He pulls Monica towards him for a hug. Just before they pull apart, he whispers into her ear**  
  
Richard: Open Chandler's present.  
  
**He leaves**.  
  
**Long, long, pause**  
  
**Monica catches Chandler's eye and they both gaze at eachother**  
  
Monica: (suddenly): Anyone up for oysters?  
  
**Commericla break**  
  
Did it suck? Please tell me if it did!  
  
REVIEW PLEEZ! 


End file.
